


Sedation

by Chicary



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicary/pseuds/Chicary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that hour and a half time span, a new kind of silence was discovered. And it unnerved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedation

Yugi was brought back to wakefulness by the beeping of a blood pressure monitor. Or at least that what he thought it was as consciousness came to him very slowly and he found himself to be stiff and incredibly lethargic. When he managed to crack open his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in the dental chair but on a hospital bed, in a different room.

Yugi groaned, slightly disoriented. The lower half of his face was numb.

A woman appeared at his bedside and unstrapped something from his arm, turning off the machine.

“Mhmm whappend?”

“You just had your wisdom teeth extracted.” She spoke kindly and he remembered that he’d held his hand before he went out, although he couldn’t tell when he was out or that he’d been out in the first place. Absolutely no time had passed. “Your grandpa isn’t here yet so just stay put for now and I’ll get you when he comes. I’ll put your jacket on this table okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Shortly after she left, something pricked at the back of Yugi’s mind. He couldn’t tell if it was the wooziness or –

“How are you feeling?”

Yugi squinted and scanned his surroundings as far as he could turn his heavy head. His other self didn’t appear like he usually did. But at that point, Yugi couldn’t be sure.

From within his head, his other’s voice had been crystal clear, as if it lay beneath the mind-numbing sedation. “I don’t know. Nauscious, dizzy, kind of drunk… is it over already?”

“Yes.” There was a pause but Yugi didn’t have the clarity to discern the reason. “Do you mean to say that you don’t know?”

“…No?”

His other self, transparent, now stood at his bedside. His arms were folded and his ever-thoughtful face glanced down at Yugi. “You were gone for about an hour and a half. 

“Oh.”

Yugi’s other self frowned, “You were completely absent and if I hadn’t known you were under sedation, I would have been very concerned.”

This was news to him. “But I was just sleeping, right?”

“Were you?”

Yugi tried to think and remember but even the most basic details eluded him. The Versed was wearing off but it didn’t really help. “Well, I’m only guessing I was asleep because you said so. But it didn’t feel like it. It felt more like a, uh, very long blink. Or something like that. I closed my eyes and reopened them feeling like I drank a pint of hard liquor some time in between. If that makes sense.”

His other self seemed to be gathering his thoughts. He took a seat at the foot of the bed, watching the staff as they worked. “As you may already know, even when we’re not speaking directly to each other, we are aware –or have come to be aware- of one another’s presence. As for me, who borrows your mindspace, if you will, I’m always aware of a constant murmur from you. Your thoughts, worries, observations, information from your textbooks, even your senses, filter through this way. When you sleep, it’s largely your dreams. The clarity is like the hum of your humidifier in that I can focus on them but also easily allow them to become ‘background noise.’ It is obvious when they are absent, however. Does this sound familiar to you?”

“A little.” It was a lot to process at a time like this, “I… think I know what you mean. Sorry, I’m just really tired right now.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s just an observation,” Yugi’s other self continued, in a kind of a contemplative daze of his own, “I was convince you’d be sleeping because you were convinced you’d be sleeping. I suppose we were both wrong.”

Yugi tried to smile but his other self remained stoic.

“We’re so used to the sounds around us that we barely notice it. But in the absence of noise, our minds try to fill the silence in order to avoid discomfort. It can be disconcerting when that doesn’t happen.”

Yugi was compelled to apologize but he wasn’t sure why. No matter how much he fought it, his eyes drooped and his vision went fuzzy. The last thing he saw before fell sleep was his other’s transparent hand on his foot.

“Feel better, partner.”


End file.
